History
History Origins In June 2007, Theo Clardy has founded EMW. EMW was an idea Theo Clardy had thought of for years and was thought as a CAW League that would start as an F-Fed. Barley Legal On June 30, 2007, EMW showcased it's first EMW Mega Event entitled Barely Legal. The name was inspired by ECW's first Pay Per View under the same name. The event took place at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. In the event, The Vampire Slayers became the first ever EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions after defeating The Simpson Sisters in the finals of a 4 Team Tournament, Jay & Silent Bob def. Pulp Fiction in the Finals of a 4 Team Tournament to become the first EMW World Tag Team Champions, Kelly Bundy wins a Six Pack Match to become the first EMW Vixen X Champion, Christina Aguilera won a Six Way Dance after last eliminating Lindsay Lohan to become the first ever EMW Women's Champion, Michael Jordan defeated Al Bundy to became the first ever EMW Intercontinental Champion and in the main event, "The Day Walker" Blade defeated Tommy Vercetti in the finals of a 16 Man Tournament (which started the week before) to become the first ever EMW World Heavyweight Champion. MegaBrawl On December 22, 2007 EMW presented it's first version of their version of WrestleMania entitled MegaBrawl. The event took place at Angel Stadium Of Anaheim in Anaheim, California. The first match of the night saw Rocky Balboa & Bruce Lee winning a 6 Team Battle Royal that also involved Shady Aftermath, The Fast Food Order (Burger King & Col. Sanders), Ace Ventura & “Alpha Male” Marcus Cor Von, Cheech & Chong and Dave Chappelle & Carlos Mencia to earn a guaranteed EMW World Tag Team Title Shot. Also on the show, The Vampire Slayers won a Six Team Gauntlet that involved then EMW Women’s Tag Team Champions Fergie & Stripperella, The Simpson Sisters, MK Knockouts (Kitana & Jade), Mystique & Selene, and Hilary Duff & Lita to win the EMW Women's Tag Team Champions for the third time, Alissa Milano defeated Rose McGowan in the Battle Of The Charmed Ones, Bud Bundy defeated The Big Show, Jules Winnfield defeated Vincent Vega in a Loser Leaves EMW Match, The New Gangstas (New Jack & Ice Cube) won the EMW World Tag Team Championship for the second time after defeating Jay & Silent Bob in an Extreme Rules Best 2 Out Of Falls Match, Candy Cane became the EMW Vixen X Champion after defeating then champion Blaze Fielding and Carmen Electra in a Streets Of Rage match, The Street Fighters (Ken Masters & Ryu Hoshi) def. Jackass (Johnny Knoxville & Bam Margera) in Match #5 Of The Paris Hilton Invitational, Michael Jordan defeated Tony Montana, EMW Intercontinental Champion The Rock, “Angry Video Game Nerd” James Rolfe, The Sandman and Jack Sparrow in the EMW's first ever Money In The Bank Ladder Match, Trish Stratus defeated Lindsay Lohan in a 60 Minute IronWoman Match to become the new EMW Women's Champion and in the main event, "The Day Walker" Blade regained the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Tommy Vercetti and Al Bundy. First Brand Extension At the start of Season 2 of EMW back in 2008, EMW decided to split the EMW roster and developed their first brand extension. EMW was divided between two brands, the EMW ShowTime Brand and the EMW Wired Brand. The Brand Extension concluded in June 2008. Hiatus and return From June 2008 to October 2008, EMW went a hiatus due to a failed attempt of a CAW conversion. The re-emergence of the company happened in October 2008 and EMW was back to one roster. Partnership with National Internet Wrestling Alliance In the spring of 2009, EMW entered into a partnership with the National Internet Wrestling Alliance (NIWA). This partnership allowed superstars from both the NIWA and EMW rosters to make appearances on both companies shows. The first co-promoted show was EMW/NIWA Distrubing the Peace which was on June 10, 2009 from Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. A second event co-promoted between the two promotions was EMW/NIWA Supreme Showdown. The event feature interpromotional and non-interpromtoional matches. The interpromotional matches counted towards the score for the respective promotion and the promotion with the most points would be awarded the Supreme Showdown Cup. In the end EMW would take the Supreme Showdown Cup with a score of 2-1 The two events proved successful and more co-promoted events would be in the works for the future. Second brand extension At the start of season 4 in 2010, EMW went with the second brand extension. The brands were the EMW ShowTime Brand, which now showcased the male superstars of the EMW Roster and the EMW Starlets Brand which showcased the Women Superstars of the EMW Roster.